1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine control system suitable for a fuel supply control at a state of quick acceleration or deceleration.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
As shown in the Japanese laying-open patent publication Sho-59-74337(1984), an ordinary fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine determines the quantity of the fuel supply on the basis of the detected air flow quantity supplied to the engine and compensates the supplied fuel quantity using a compensating coefficient based on detected acceleration and deceleration.
The prior art, however, has given no consideration to the response delay of the air flow sensor at the time of acceleration and deceleration. The quantity of the air supplied to the engine is quickly increased when a throttle valve is opened for the acceleration. However, the output signal of the air flow sensor gradually increases with a time delay and the measured air flow quantity becomes smaller than the air flow quantity actually supplied to the engine. As a result, the control system fails to supply the fuel quantity necessary for complete combustion to the engine.